spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Micha Uzin-Salian
Micha Uzin-Salian (born Michael Morim) is a voice actor from Israel. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television series *A.T.O.M. *Adventure Time *All Hail King Julian *Animaniacs *Atomic Betty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Back at the Barnyard *Batman Beyond *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Biker Mice From Mars *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Curious George *Digimon Tamers *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku *Fat Dog Mendoza *Felix the Cat *Franklin *Iron Man: The Animated Series *The Jungle Book *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Lilo & Stitch *The Little Mermaid *Mickey mouse Clubhouse *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm *One Piece *The Penguins of Madagascar *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Phantom 2040 *Pippi Longstocking *Pokemon *Regular Show *RollBots *Sidekick *Skunk Fu! *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Star Wars Rebels *Stitch! *Superman: The Animated Series *Taz-Mania *Teenage Mutant ninja Turtles (2003) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Ultimate Book of Spells *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Young Justice Movies *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Alpha and Omega *An Extremely Goofy Movies *Animals United *Barnyard *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Big Hero 6 *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie *Blinky Bill: The Movie *Brave *Beother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *Cars 2 *Casper's Scare School *Charlotte's Web *Dino Time *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *FernGullt 2: The Magical Rescue *Finding Nemo *Fly Me to the Moon *Garfield's Pet Force *Happily N'Ever After *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Help I'm a Fish *Home on the Range *Hoodwinked! *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil *Horton Hears a Who! *The hunchback of notre Dame *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant *The Jungle Book 2 *The King and I *King Solomon's Mines *Lady and the Tramp *Lilo & Stitch *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo-Choo Express *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Road Rally *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure *Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland *Mickey, Donald, goofy: The Three Musketeers *Monsters, Inc. *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Mulan II *The Muppets *Muppets Most Wanted *The Nut Job *One Hundred and One Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Open Season 2 *Over the Hedge *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns *Pokemon: The First Movie *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Rango *Ratatouille *The Reef 2: High Tide *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Robots *The Rugrats Movie *Shark Tale *The Smurfs *The Smurfs 2 *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol *The Snow Queen *The Snow Queen 2: Magic of the Ice Mirror *Space Jam *Stitch! The Movie *Syuart Little *The Swan Princess *Tarzan 2 *Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage *Toy Story 2 *Treasure Planet *A Troll in Central Park *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Great Escape *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *The Wild *Zambezia Shorts *Bugs Bunny *Foghorn Leghorn *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Pepe Le Pew *Popeye the Sailor *Sylvester *Tasmanian Devil Narrator *Henry's Amazing Animals *Mowgli's Brothers *One Piece *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *The White Seal *The Black Cauldron Roles 678678568687.jpg| Kingpin 67867867586.jpg| Lizard 678978979768789.PNG| Farley Stillwell 7899089056758.jpg| Kraven the Hunter 6798797623.jpg| Spencer Smythe 689879879789.jpg| John Jameson 7908970898.png| Doctor Strange 79089707686586.PNG| Black Marvel IMG 3765.PNG| Thing Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Israel)